1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper cutting machines and more particularly pertains to a new material cutting and feeding machine for cutting and perforating a roll of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper cutting machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, paper cutting machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,077; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,419; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,014; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 340,067; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,236.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new material cutting and feeding machine. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular frame. A material feeding roller is mounted to the frame. The feeding roller is adapted to hold a roll of paper. A motor is adapted to rotate a draw roller assembly that draws the paper from the paper roll. A cutting means is mounted adjacent to the draw roller. The cutting means comprises a latitudinal perforating bar adapted to perforate the paper along a width of the paper, a perforating wheel adapted to perforate a length of the paper, and a latitudinal cutting bar adapted to cut the paper along the width of the paper. A guide roller assembly comprised of four rollers and two guides is orientated to feed the paper from the paper cutter to an exit in the frame.
In these respects, the material cutting and feeding machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting and perforating a roll of paper.